


Everything Happens For a Reason

by Mauisse Flowers (Mauisse_Flowers)



Series: Not-So-Avenger Phoibe [14]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And now she's running away from her feelings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse%20Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Happens For a Reason

Lucy hears the door close with a snap, and the woman jumps, terrified to find Steve at the door and only finding Michiru. The Senshi of the Ocean is frowning, her beautiful ocean green eyes sad and questioning. She doesn't stand at military rest position like Haruka does when worried, a leftover muscle memory from their first life, but her brow does this endearing twist not found on another visage before it.

"You're running." It's not a question. The words are also in Ocean tongue, so no one will understand but them. "Why?"

Lucy doesn't say a word, simply continues to pack. She knows Michiru won't stop her. The only surprise that halts her is when Michiru steps close, shoulders brushing, and begins to fold Lucy's shirts. The startle lasts a moment, then the princess keeps going.

"Haruka and I will stay here." Michiru continues in Ocean tongue, words flowing like in a conversation about the weather. Lucy could never learn to speak the language inborn to Neptunians, but she recognized the tilts and pulls and crashes of it. "So when Usagi-hime comes, we can point her to you. Where will you go after this?"

Lucy didn't know, honestly. She just needed away. She couldn't stay here, not with emotions she didn't want too close to her heart. Lucy was messing things up, doing what she had avoided doing for years. And now she had to do what she hated doing: run.

"I do not know. But I do not want to drag Hotaru and Luna with me. They like it here." Lucy whispered in broken Lunarian, eyes welling with tears. "Oh, Michiru, I have messed up. I never meant to–"

"Shh." Michiru turned, pulling the tearful woman into her arms. "Do not blame yourself. This… this wasn't intended, but it happened for a reason." She pulled away, brushing soft brown locks from her princess's eyes. Her cold fingers ran down a pale cheek. "Remember, everything happens for a reason."

"I know." Lucy whispered, knowing this better than anyone. "I still feel I messed up."

Michiru kissed Lucy's brow, stepping back a moment later. "You didn't. You simply didn't expect such an outcome."

Michiru was right, of course. She was right a lot of the time when it came to Lucy's heart and where it led. A lot more often than Minako, and the blonde was supposed to be the Goddess of Love and Beauty. The thought made Lucy sad, and wish she could return home, unable to until Usagi found her and said she'd finished her job.

This time, the door is knocked on and she knows, from the weight, that it isn't anyone she wants to see. Lucy looks to Michiru in terror, making a flash choice of where she'd go. The guardian takes her princess's hands, squeezing a little as Lucy whispers, "Gotham City. Hotaru knows what universe."

Michiru nods and, without even looking twice at her suitcase, Lucy opens a Time-Space Portal and darts through it just as Steve opens the door. She hears his intake of breath, but not his outcry of her name.


End file.
